ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
Tyrannosaurus (/tɨˌrænəˈsɔrəs/ or /taɪˌrænəˈsɔrəs/ ("tyrant lizard", from the Ancient Greek tyrannos (τύραννος), "tyrant", and sauros (σαῦρος), "lizard")) is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex(rex meaning "king" in Latin), commonly abbreviated to T. rex, is one of the most well-represented of the large theropods. Tyrannosaurus lived throughout what is now western North America, on what was then an island continent known as Laramidia. Tyrannosaurus had a much wider range than other tyrannosaurids. Fossils are found in a variety of rock formations dating to the Maastrichtian age of the upper Cretaceous Period, 68 to 66 million years ago. It was the last known member of the tyrannosaurids,[1]and among the last non-avian dinosaurs to exist before the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event. Tyrannosaurus (/tɨˌrænəˈsɔrəs/ or /taɪˌrænəˈsɔrəs/ ("tyrant lizard", from the Ancient Greek tyrannos (τύραννος), "tyrant", and sauros(σαῦρος), "lizard")) is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex (rex''meaning "king" in Latin), commonly abbreviated to ''T. rex, is one of the most well-represented of the large theropods. Tyrannosaurus lived throughout what is now western North America, on what was then an island continent known as Laramidia. Tyrannosaurus had a much wider range than other tyrannosaurids. Fossils are found in a variety of rock formations dating to the Maastrichtian age of the upper Cretaceous Period, 68 to 66 million years ago. It was the last known member of the tyrannosaurids,[2]and among the last non-aviandinosaurs to exist before the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event. Like other tyrannosaurids, Tyrannosaurus was a bipedal carnivore with a massive skull balanced by a long, heavy tail. Relative to its large and powerful hind limbs, Tyrannosaurus fore limbs were short but unusually powerful for their size and had two clawed digits. The most complete specimen measures up to 12.3 m (40 ft) in length, up to 4 meters (13 ft) tall at the hips, and up to 6.8 metric tons (7.5 short tons) in weight. Although other theropods rivaled or exceeded Tyrannosaurus rex in size, it is still among the largest known land predators and may have exerted one of the largest biting forces among all animals, given its skull structure. By far the largest carnivore in its environment, Tyrannosaurus rex may have been an apex predator, preying upon hadrosaurs, ceratopsians, and possibly sauropods, although some experts have suggested the dinosaur was primarily a scavenger. The question of whether Tyrannosaurus was an apex predator or a pure scavenger has been among the longest ongoing debates in paleontology; however, most scientists now agree that Tyrannosaurus rex was an opportunistic carnivore, acting as both a predator and a scavenger. More than 50 specimens of Tyrannosaurus rex have been identified, some of which are nearly complete skeletons. Soft tissue and proteins have been reported in at least one of these specimens. The abundance of fossil material has allowed significant research into many aspects of its biology, including its life history and biomechanics. The feeding habits, physiology and potential speed of Tyrannosaurus rex are a few subjects of debate. Its taxonomy is also controversial, as some scientists consider Tarbosaurus bataar from Asia to be a second Tyrannosaurus species while others maintain Tarbosaurus is a separate genus. Several other genera of North American tyrannosaurids have also been synonymized with Tyrannosaurus. In the television series, Walking with Dinosaurs, Mammal-like Reptiles and Humanosaurs: The 3-D Adventure, Tyrannosaurus was killed the Saurolophinosaura annectens and Hunchegotherium porotorums. ''The ''Tyrannosaurus ''was eating seventy-four kilograms of meat in one bite. ''Tyrannosaurus ''was hunt the duck-billed humanosaurs, too, and the stegosaur humanosaurs, three, just like the african lion was hunt the african buffalo and the topi. The ''Tyrannosaurus ''was have bite marks. The ''Tyrannosaurus on display are only models. Cast from the few real fossils in existence. Its reputation was founded on only 9 incomplete specimens. All were unearthed in the Badlands that stretched from Wyoming and Montana into South Dakota and western Canada. One of the things that were noticed right is Tyrannosaurus narrowed from the dorsal view. It it based on the ilium and dorsal vertabrae and the ribs. Caron the Tyrannosaurus and his kind lived here in 67 to 65 million years ago at the end of the age of dinosaurs, mammal-like reptiles and humanosaurs. His father, Ceaser, killed the female Saurolophinosaura ''to right down and he was eating the carcass with his brother, Chomper, in the reason. ''Tyrannosaurus was not passed up the free meal. It would scavenged the Hunchegotherium. ''The meal become available but it's not going to wait around for something to die. Its hungry. It's gonna go out and kill. Whether, ''Tyrannosaurus killed for its food or nine carcasses. Peter Larson's colleagues found physical injuries on soon skeleton that prove to two ''Tyrannosauruses ''was not afraid to attack another. Tyrannosaurus Chicks Gallery CM Studios Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg|CM Studio MH Tyrannosaurus.jpg|Masato Hattori Carnegie Collection Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg|Carnegie Safari Tyrannosaurus Rex.gif|Dino's and other prehistoric animals Tyrannosaurus Rex The Mind Museum.png|The Mind Museum Original Chap Mei Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg|Chap Mei (Original Version) Chap Mei Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg|Chap Mei (New Version) DKTrex.jpg Tyrannosaurus.png|Roger Priddy Tyran.jpg|Natural History Museum Tyrannosaurus2.png Gsp tyrannosaurus2.png Nova tyrannosaurus3.png Nova tyrannosaurus4.png Nova tyrannosaurus5.png Nova tyrannosaurus6.png I1 Tyrannosaurus rex 73763 s.jpg I1 Trex charge s.jpg I1 Trex Roar s.jpg I1 Trexg s.jpg Tyrannosaurus during the nuptial display.jpg|Raul Martin Tyrannosaurus2.jpg|Raul Martin Asteroid impact.jpg Tyrannosaurus & Anatotitan.jpg Trex.png|Moab Giants Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Apex predators Category:Fossil taxa described in 1905 Category:Lance fauna Category:Laramie Formation Category:Late Cretaceous dinosaurs of North America Category:Maastrichtian genus extinctions Category:Maastrichtian genus first appearances Category:Maastrichtian life Category:Paleontology in Colorado Category:Paleontology in Montana Category:Paleontology in South Dakota Category:Paleontology in Wyoming Category:Scollard fauna Category:Taxa named by Henry Fairfield Osborn Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Words coined in the 1900s Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Dinosaurs